Video Diary
by TheLastOfThem
Summary: Short One-Shot, more of a drabble with Jade and Tori. Warning: Hormonal Preggo!Tori has been encountered.


**Found this lying around in my computer hard drive. Definitely my shortest One-Shot to date, don't worry they'll never be this short EVER AGAIN. Here's a really short one-shot because Wicked Games is due sometime tomorrow and I don't want you guys missing me too much. It's not good for our relationship. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Nickelodeon does. Preggo women beware.**

* * *

A grunt sounds and the muffles are somewhat muted against the fumbling on the black screen.

"How the heck do I turn this on?!" A sigh erupts from the unknown entity before a snap makes itself known. "Oh I left the cap on…"

A young woman appears on the screen with a wide smile, her brilliant green eyes blaze against the lens and her posture radiates happiness. "Hey Kiddo, its mom here! We are currently waiting for your arrival on this awesome planet and I wanted to document the moments when you decide to stop being a selfish princess and pop out of mommy," her eyes dart around and the tone on her voice lowers, "please make it soon because mommy is seconds away from strangling me!"

"JADE!" A shrill voice yells as the woman in front of the camera cowers slightly. "You better not be corrupting our child, she's not even born yet!"

Jade smiles sheepishly and turns the camera in front of her as she glides to the master bedroom in haste. It zooms into a tan figure with a swollen stomach and an irritated scowl, her sweats are bunched up to the knees and the oversized Julliard sweater barely covers her bellybutton.

"There's the most beautiful thing in the world and look my wife's sitting on it!" Jade jokes in an attempt to calm her significant others nerves.

Tori's eyes water and a dramatic whimper is unleashed from her throat. "You love this bed more than me?"

"What?! No, I was kidding! I love you more than anything in the world! You and Jade Jr!"

"Our baby is not Jade Jr!"

"Tori, baby, relax."

Tori's scowl deepens and her eyes glare at Jade who hides behind the camera with a fearful glaze in her eyes. "Relax?! I've been carrying this Soccer Star for eight months and you're telling me to relax? Do you pee every fifteen minutes? Do you crave Ice-Cream and asparagus at three am?! Do you cry when watching ants get squashed at the park by Frisbees?"

"No," Tori shakes her head and returns to the child handbook on her lap, "Sweetheart? Don't be mad, I just wanted to video tape our anticipation for the baby."

"The hotshot director wants to shoot me on film, what else is new?!" Tori growls.

"At least you're wearing clothes in this one…" Jade mutters. The camera hovers over a dresser before it stills and Jade makes her appearance on the bed next to her wife. A hand is placed on a swollen stomach and a loving smile is plastered on her face, Jade kisses the underside of Tori's jaw as she massages the belly gently.

"We can totally make another video, this one is obviously not going to be for the baby though."

Tori blushes, "I'm not in the mood."

Jade scratches the back of her head with a frown. "I thought being pregnant implies you always being in the mood. Like, that one time you called me on set and we began—"

"That was one time!"

"It was still hot."

"Don't, count on it happening anytime soon Jade West!"

"Pfft, we'll see."

"What was that?"

Jade cowers away from Tori with a sly grin, her hands skimming over a script on the table next to her. "Nothing."

"Four years of marriage and you still get me all riled up with just a few words." Tori groans as she buries herself in the crook of Jade's neck. "But I still don't want to be filmed!"

"Why not?"

Tears well up in Tori's eyes and Jade untangles her arms and legs away from her wife quickly with concern etched on her face. "Because I look like a beached whale, and Shamu would be ashamed of me, I'm so fat! I had an amazing body! This all your fault! Begging me for a baby and turning me into this freaking tank!" Tori cries while jabbering Jade with her fists who has the decency to take it with no complaints.

"Tori, you will always be beautiful," Jade holds up a finger, "Remember that this is only temporary and you'll get your smoking hot bod back with all that exercise your publicist and manager are going to force on you when we pop the little Pop-tart out," Tori sniffles and Jade wipes at her cheeks, "Regardless of all that, I would love you if you were the BIGGEST whale out there and Shamu can go drown for all I care because you and that baby are going to make me the happiest person in the universe."

Tori sniffles, "yeah?"

Jade nods. "Yup. Baby, I'm never wrong! You're going to be the best mom, you're caring, kind, and patient and you're smart. Our kid is going to be the luckiest little diaper-loader in the whole world, all thanks to you."

"I love you." Tori whispers before leaning in.

"I love you too." Jade mutters softly.

"But seriously, turn that camera off."

"Can we…" Jade motions at the bed with a smile.

"Yes, please. I've been waiting all day."

"I knew it!"

She barely has time to click the 'Power' button on the remote before her wife is kissing her.

* * *

**Love you guys! **


End file.
